rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Silver Wings
'' Currently the order is no longer active due to the leader dying and the second in command no longer being apart of the order.'' The Silver Wing order also known within Icyenic tongue and will often be refered to by the Icyenes who are aware of this order as the "Ordo Arcerlus" (Order of the Angels). ''The Ordo Arcerlus'' is a Saradomist founded loyalist order that is a part of the six orders of the Inquisition, located in the Headquarters on New Domina and is stationed on the southern island of Dahlion within its Chapter Citadel that was created during the Third Age. The order is currently led by Lord Paladin Hybris Soliran Darian Aelon Baran and is housed within the fortified Chapter Citadel (fortress) that is located on the Island of Dahlion, which is located a roughly twenty two kilometers away from the shores of Ashdale. The official Clan chat for the Order is : The Ordo Arcerlus and is currently owned by the player named : Hybris Baran . History and purpose during the God Wars. The Codex Sanctus Ordinum. "The Codex Sanctus Ordinum, also known as the Manuscript of Holy Light is the main source of guidelines and rules that are followed by the Ordo Arcerlus and is solely devoted to the worship of Saradomin and his ideals; within here the approved actions are found that were sanctioned by the Inquisition to prevent and discourage so called "Heretical" actions that do not pair with the ideals of the Lord of Order, light and wisdom." ~ Knight Paladin Peter Galran. (Deceased) As with many religions often holy books are distributed with lore, guidelines and rules that are set in place for the various organisations and worshippers; however due to the loyalist nature of the Order those who have joined the organisation had found themselves to take the book a step further and have turned its rights and rules into a inspiring holy artefact which is said to guide them through the terrors of Chaos and Disorder so that it may lead them into a new age where, Saradomin whom in their eyes is the only true god and shall lead all races blinded by their ignorance into a universe where order, wisdom and light are the only things that remain. A media gallery will be added with the full writen "codex" once I have more time. The Church of Saradomin. Chapter Citadel. Ranks within the Paladin order. Militaristic ranks within the order: * Lord Paladin : The Lord Paladin is an figure of authority within both the church and the order, he is the head and current leading Chaptermaster of the very order that is devoted under the service of Saradomin, it is likely that the Lord Paladin answers only directly to General Padomenes and Saradomin, all others below him are to answer directly to him. The Lord Paladin is also the only one within the direct order that is allowed to preform a wedding ceremony to those who are directly assosicated with the holy order itself. * Knight Paladins : The Knight Paladin of the Order of the Silver Wings are considered to be the generals and commanders within the ranks of the Paladin order; they answer directly towards the Lord Paladin himself and are considered to be the deputy owners of the order if the Lord Paladin would leave command for what ever reason. Out of the Knight paladins a leader will be put forth to take up position as Lord Paladin if the former Lord Paladin were to fall or disappear. * Paladins of Saradomin : '''The Paladins of Saradomin are Knights of Saradomin that have vowed their soul to be serving Saradomin for eternity ,even long after their mortal bodies had died. These are warriors had have risen up through the years and have become divine warriors that have mastered the magical properties of Holy magic throughout their path. They first had risen to the ranks of a Knight of Saradomin ,and later on learned under the Monks and Clerics to understand blessings and prayers. * '''Knights of Saradomin : During the History of the God Wars the Knights of Saradomin came from various religious instances and organisations. However the Order of The Silver Wings aims to produce warriors that are considered fiercely loyal towards Saradomin and his will and thus is willing to dub various individuals who had been worthy enough to embark on such paths to the title of "Knight of Saradomin". This does mean that the title itself is not one of Nobility ,and if one had a legitimate claim of Nobility it would not mean that he/she had become a Knight under an banner but instead to the Lord of Order himself. * Battle Brothers :'A Battle brother is considered a Knight of Saradomin in training and are often considered squires of Knights of Saradomin that serve under the badge of office. These warriors have ranked up from their position as Neophytes and are expected to fully act in combat when commanded. Battle Brothers will remain in this rank until the Knight of Saradomin whom the Battle Brother is assigned to reports to the Knight Paladins that he/she is ready to fully become a Knight under the service of Saradomin by proving his/her worth during the trials of faith. * '''Neophytes: '''Neophytes are the newly recruited men and woman that had enlisted them selves under the full service of the Silver Wing order, through the years these individuals will be trained and taught in various forms of combat and taught the basics of the Saradomist faith, from this point they will have to decide wether they wish to embark on a more peacefull path and act as a warrior monk, or be promoted to a Battle brother, generally Paladins watch over these Neophytes aswell as Knights of Saradomin. Unlike most organisations, these Neophytes are directly taken into combat to learn it directly from experience. These tasks may seem extreme to some as to directly let a neophyte fight in combat if it were to occur ,but such is put in the mind of the Lord Paladin to give way that only the best of the best will be serving under Saradomin's will. Non militaristic ranks: * '''Saints:'A Saint is an holy individual of great importance towards the church, he/she has proven him/herself to be of devoted loyalty towards Saradomin and the order; he/she is also considered to be a hero in the folk tongue of the church. A saint generally leads the church if one is present and embodied into a mortal form that is capable of sustaining life. * 'Clerics: '''The Clerics of Saradomin are responsible for maintaining the Church in Dahlion, preforming ceremonies and taking care of the diseased and deceased. They also tend to those who are in need of medical care. * '''Priests: '''Priests are preachers of the Church of Saradomin who often bear the holy word and spread it as they go; they are capable of performing wedding ceremonies that are not related to individuals who are a part of the order and thus is directed to the people. * '''Warrior Monk : '''Warrior Monks are the devoted clerics of Saradomin that have been trained in order to act as milita and heralds under the name of Saradomin and his divine will. These monks can often be found aiding pilgrims on their travels by giving the weary travelers their blessings as well as protecting them from various hostile interactions with influences from outside; E.G Bandits, raiders and so on. * '''Chapter serf : '''Chapter serfs are essentially workers that are assigned to a specific member within the order to help perform day to day tasks that the higher ranked of the Order don't have time for. Recognized members of the order including Trainees and Neopythes. Lord Paladin: * 'Hybris Baran. Knight Paladin : * Lidrana Hadriel * * * Paladin of Saradomin: ' ''As of now there are no characters that inhabit this rank within the paladin order. 'Knights of Saradomin: ' As of now there are no characters that inhabit this rank within the paladin order. 'Battle Brother : ' As of now there are no characters that inhabit this rank within the paladin order. '''Neophytes : * Servus Dalris. * Björn Haralund. * Damian Talorn. Non combat related ranks within the order : Clerics: * Abbess Amaranth Baran 'Priests : ' * Samuel the silent. 'Warrior Monk : ' As of now there are no characters that inhabit the rank within the order. 'Chapter serf : ' * Samantha Baran Uniforms. Neophytes : * Steel chainbody * Steel chainskirt * Leather boots * Leather gloves * Holy symbol * Brown Fremmenik Cloak * Steel helmet (May be worn in combat) Battle Brothers : * White medium helmet (May be worn in combat) * White chainbody * White plateskirt * White boots * White gloves * Holy Symbol * Clan cloak (Dahlion RP) Knight of Saradomin : * White full helmet (May be worn in combat) * White platebody * White plateskirt * White boots * White gloves * Holy symbol * Clan cloak (Dahlion RP) Paladin of Saradomin * Templar helmet (Death of chivalry quest) (May be worn in combat.) * Templar platebody (Death of chivalry quest.) * Templar platelegs. (Death of chivalry quest.) * Templar boots. (Death of Chivalry quest.) * Templar gauntlets (Death of Chivalry quest.) * Clan cloak (Dahlion RP) Knight Paladin Lord Paladin * Colossus hauberk (ivory white) * Colossus greaves (Ivory white) * Colossus boots ( Ivory white) * Colossus gauntlets (Ivory white) * Falador shield 3 * Helmet of Trials * Clan cloak (Dahlion RP) Non combat related rank uniforms. 'Clerics ' * Citharede robe bottom * Citharede robe top * Citharede hood * White gloves * White boots * Saradomin's book of wisdom * Holy Symbol * Clan cloak (Dahlion RP) Priest * Saradomin robe top * Saradomin robe bottoms * White gloves * White boots * Holy Symbol * Clan cloak (Dahlion RP) Warrior monk * Demon slayer greaves * Demon slayer body * Demon slayer gloves * Demon slayer boots * Clan cloak (Dahlion RP) * Iron mace. * Saradomin's book of Wisdom Chapter serf * Monk robe bottoms * Monk Robe top * Holy symbol * boots * Clan cloak (Dahlion RP) Notable local defenses installed. Seal of Passage on common grounds. Allied forces with the Silver Wings. The White Knights of Falador. Plots of the Silver Wing order. The main plot : A construction of time. The main plot : A construction of Time is a story line that dates back to the first God wars upon Gielinor where the chapter citadel that was created in its glory times housed a monolith that shielded the entire island from Corrupted and Unholy beings; however the current monolith has been fallen into a state of disrepair and thus has to be fully re-constructed after sabotage from an unkown party. Various objects that had been stolen from the monolith have to be reclaimed and other parts have to be remade in order to shield the island once more from the blights that haunt the world. * Energy core : Collected. * Focus crystal : X * Focus crystal 2: X * Monolith stone casing : Unconstructed. * Holy blessings : Undone - Monolith stone casing has to be constructed first. * Sacrifice to fully power the monolith : Undone. Side plot : The reclamation of faith. Over the time that had passed since the downfall of Dahlion's time in glory the island had found itself inhabited by Bandosian and Zamorakian worshippers; with the rise of the chapter once more the task at hand is to clear out all these heretical forces. * Bandosian camps exterminated : 0/10 * Zamorakian cults exterminated : 0/2 * Bandosian artefacts destroyed : 0/5 * Zamorakian artefacts destroyed : 0/5 Sub plot of the main plot : A ward of order. While the main monolith is being reconstructed the various smaller monoliths that dot around the city of Dahlion to ward it with holy energy of Order to keep the corrupted beings out as well as the unholy creations, they remain to be upkept and often required to be fed with Divinium; a form of energy that comes from the divine pools that dot around gielinor; however while it serves as a replacement of fuel for the monoliths that have been adapted to the fuel it still requires to be fed! Eastern Monolith : Status - Healthy Northern Monolith : Status - Healthy Western Monolith : Status - Healthy Southern Monolith : Status - Healthy Out of Character information. * The paladin order is a part of the Dahlion RP clan chat and thus the members within the order are expected to help and maintain the clan citadel throughout the means of reaching their personal cap, or by entering the citadel at least once a week to provide for the head count. * The Paladin order stands for Lore correct usage and thus will not accept any characters that don't apply to this requirement. * Players who are apart of the Paladin order are required to be a part of the Dahlion RP clan chat, this is to make sure they can fully adorn the uniforms and as well help with the upkeep of the citadel. * All Roleplay regarding the Paladin Order will be done within the clan citadel once it has been restored to a state where it is a presentable location for Roleplay, however in roleplay the citadel will still be located on Dahlion. Trivia. * * The Paladin order has been created with some inspiration from the Warhammer 40K universe and more specifically the Grey Knights and Black Templar chapters. * A chapter citadel is a reference to the Chapter Citadels from the W40K universe. * Men and Women are treated equally within the order. * "Heretics" are regarded as lowest of scum and will find themselves undergo brutal torturing sessions as well as execution sessions and thus are treated with little to no respect. * Armadylians and Guthixians are considered neutral towards the Order but will not be granted any position or have any rights on either Dahlion and the grounds of the Order. * The "Latin" used for the names on this page is considered "Pseudo" Latin and thus is subject to be not correct to the language but rather to make things sound a bit more interesting. ~_-~ keep in mind that this Wiki page is heavily under construction and more information will be added over time. ~-_~ Category:Organization Category:Saradominist Category:Religion Category:Knight Category:Paladin Category:Chivalric Order